The Lion's Little Snake
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Concerned green eyes watched his serpent break down. It pained him that he could do nothing at the moment but watch as the man he had become so fond of, maybe even loved, fell apart. The dark man had been through, and suffered, so much at the hands of others. Time Travel, A/U, OOC and Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! More Warnings Inside! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: So this has been floating around in my brain for a few days and I figured what the hell! I've also noticed this pairing is completely underrepresented so I decided to contribute to my random pairings cause. Anywho this fic will feature a very OOC Severus or maybe not as no one other than JKR can tell us what Snape is like in private. This is a time travel fic so enjoy lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Severus Tobias Snape; Potions Master and Dark Wizard, made his way through Hogwarts, striding quickly to his sanctuary. Many would think that his sanctuary would be his personal quarters in the dungeons but they would be wrong. No, his place of peace was the last place anyone would look, if anyone actually cared to seek him out.

Rounding a corner he entered a corridor not too far from the Gryffindor Common Room and murmured softly; "Please admit the Lion's Little Snake." After those lightly spoken words the guardian portrait featuring a frowning, massive red headed man opened, exposing a long hall.

The Potions Master stepped into the hall and made his way into a cozy sitting room, adorned heavily in the color red and subtle accents of gold. The raven haired man collapsed into the chair by the fireplace and let his mask fall, exposing the bone deep hurt he was feeling at that moment.

The man in the guardian portrait stepped into the large frame above the now blazing hearth, the fire being triggered to light when the Potions Master stepped inside the long forgotten rooms. "What troubles you my little snake?" Severus wiped his onyx eyes and smiled sadly at the red head; "Many things Godric, too many things."

Concerned green eyes watched his little serpent break down. It pained him that he could do nothing at the moment but watch as the man he had become so fond of, maybe even loved, fell apart. The raven haired man had been through, and suffered, so much at the hands of others; from the abuse of his father, the bullies from his school days, the Dark Lord's torment and finally from Albus Dumbledore's manipulations.

Yes, Lord Godric Gryffindor despised Albus Dumbledore; the old man may have been in his house during his school years but over time the man had strayed from what truly made a Gryffindor a Gryffindor. Now, the aged Headmaster was manipulative and cruel, especially toward his little snake. The man only cared for the winning of the war and would sacrifice anyone as long as his goal was met.

"Severus, come now and tell me what is wrong." The onyx eyed man sniffled quietly and tilted his head until his puffy black eyes met shining, concerned green; "I can't do it Godric, I can't do it! I may be a cold man but I cannot kill him. I hate him for asking me to, I wish things were different. I wish I could go back but I can't and now I have to live with my mistakes."

Taking a deep breath Severus continued; "Tonight Dumbledore asked me to take his life, he detailed his own death and cast me in the role of murderer; all for the Greater Good. Of course he would ask me! Who else could be better than the disgusting former Death Eater?! I don't think I can go through with it but I gave my word and I can't back out now." The words were full of venom but Godric heard the pain in them and it hurt him greatly that he couldn't alleviate this burden from his snake.

Godric caressed his jaw, thinking and planning; he may not be able to save, or help, his little snake yet but he would. He would have to plan well and use all of his intelligence and connections to accomplish what he wanted to. He knew Hogwarts would help him; she always helped her Founders and her favorites. It just so happened Godric was the former and Severus the latter.

Oh yes the castle took quite a shine to Severus Snape, even when the dark man was in school. Severus was bullied mercilessly but Hogwarts, herself, always found a way to intercept the bullies or call the attention of a teacher or student who would help to stop the despicable actions of the Marauders.

Why do you think that idiot James Potter saved Severus from his little werewolf friend all those years ago? It definitely was not out of his own desire to help Snape, not at all. It was because Hogwarts goaded the boy into acting by placing several visions of what would happen if the werewolf hurt Severus in anyway. It worked but of course that mangy old fool Dumbledore swept the incident under the table.

It disgusted Godric that his house had turned into a den of hardheaded, ranting idiots who didn't have enough sense to see they were just as bad as the people they claimed to hate for their prejudices. True, the Head of Gryffindor House was hot tempered but only when provoked.

Severus' hoarse voice broke the red head out of his thoughts; "I'm just tired, you know. If I hadn't found you when I first started teaching here I think I would have gone mad. At least here, in your chambers, I can be myself and speak my mind; even if it is to a Gryffindor." That comment pulled a chuckled from both men; "I am always happy to be of service to you, Severus."

"Now, I know you don't want to do this Severus, I know it will tear you apart and I refuse to let it happen. I will not see you scar your soul any further with this madness. I don't know how I will do it, but I will, and when I succeed in this my little snake you will be safe with me." The raven looked at the red head, confusion swimming in his pretty dark eyes; "But how will I be with you and safe, Godric?"

"I don't understand but I trust you. You've yet to steer me wrong in all these years so I'll leave it for now but you will explain it to me soon." A snort was heard from the tall painted man and he gave his consent to Severus' demands with a short bow; "Now, Severus, I think you should go get some rest."

The raven stood and with a smile made his way into Godric's former bed chamber. The door remained open so the red head could see his little snake stripping out of his heavy robes, revealing luminous pale skin covered in too many scars. Those scars angered the Founder; nothing should ever have marked his little snake.

Once his favored guest was ensconced in a soft red robe, a favorite of Godric's when he was alive, the younger man slipped into the large soft bed and fell into a light sleep. Godric wondered, vaguely, if this was the only time Severus slept at all, the pale man always looked so tired and strung out but what else was there to expect? The younger male was walking a dangerous line of double spy, stuck between to ruthless masters.

Well one day soon that life of thankless servitude would be over for his snake; soon he would be back with Godric. Then the red head would make the dark man his and his alone; the Gryffindor Founder never found love and a mate in his lifetime. He had offers but no one wanted him for being simply him, it was always for his position, power or name, mostly all three.

His family line, and name, was carried on by his sisters and brothers. Godric, of course, trained all of his nieces and nephews in the art of magic so the one chosen to succeed him as the Head of House Gryffindor would do it justice and bring pride to their noble line.

He had done just that with his successor, Garrett, but it seemed his line had died out at some point and the only remnants of his once great line were a few wizards with barely enough of his blood to warrant the title of heir. Well, soon this would not matter for when his plan came into effect the future would be changed and altered, hopefully for the better.

The proud former leader of the lion house still remembered the day he met his little snake; the man was so much like Salazar, so jaded and untrusting but where Salazar never truly trusted anyone his little snake eventually, and after much time, opened up to Godric and told him about his horrid life.

He remembered first seeing those hollow dark eyes, full of despair and self-loathing. When Godric approached him that first time in one of the portraits in the Potions Master's rooms it was out of curiosity. Salazar's portrait informed him about the young new addition to their staff and the red head was curious to meet one who accomplished so much at such a young age.

What he found when he entered the portrait was not what he was expecting in the least; instead of a proud man basking in his accomplishments he found a broken man with eyes black as night and dead as a corpse's. It pulled at something in his soul, the little piece that goes into every living portrait, and he knew he wanted to help this man.

And he liked to think he had; at first Severus was snarky and sarcastic but after a year of unadulterated harassment and Gryffindor stubbornness the cold man snapped and unloaded some if his burdens. From then on it had become easier for Severus to open up and speak his mind and within another year Godric brought and showed the consummate Slytherin his personal rooms.

Salazar, of course, was quite amused to watch his fellow Founder befriend, and woo, Severus Snape. The Slytherin Founder was pleased, though he would never say it, that Godric was so concerned for the younger man's welfare; in Salazar's words; "Someone needed to be."

Indeed, someone needed to; someone needed to protect and nurture his little snake and that person would be him. He hadn't waited over one thousand years to find someone who fascinated him like Severus did just to let them go without trying to win them.

Salazar knew he would never have the patience and persistence to make Snape open up to him but thankfully Godric didn't know how to give up once he set his mind on something. The snake speaker already gave his word that he would aid Godric in any way he could to get Severus out of the half-life he was living.

Rowena and Helga were also pleased that someone had gotten through the wall of ice around Severus' guarded heart and mind. The two female Founders already vowed to assist the Gryffindor in his endeavor as well. Now, he just needed to form the plan and strategize how to make it work; time travel was complicated and risky but possible.

The ways of time teleportation were lost long before Severus' time but the Founders, namely Rowena, still remembered the ways to go about it. But it wouldn't only be Rowena's spells, and mastery of Arithmancy, that would help them succeed. It would also be Salazar's knowledge of Potions and Dark Arts along Godric's own talent with Transfiguration and Runes.

While Helga would offer her knowledge of charms and obscure plants. More specifically where to find these plants now as most of their locations were lost to time. But the Hufflepuff founder would know where to look and Severus just had to collect them.

Now that this event with the Headmaster courting his own death had risen Godric knew he needed to get to work and left his portrait to collect his fellow Founders. He spoke to the portrait of his familiar, a large stately lion known as Animos; "Ani, watch over Severus and if he begins to have his nightmares again find me."

The large cat nodded regally and stalked off to his portrait in the bedroom to watch over his master's precious snake. Godric smiled and left the portrait, traversing across the castle until he was near the Great Hall in the center of the building.

Once he entered a circular room, hidden to all behind the Great Hall, he sat down in his portrait and called for a meeting of the Founders Four; this call was triggered when one of them entered their assigned portrait. They only used these frames when they were in dire need of advice or were seeking out serious council for their problems.

Hogwarts shivered and sent the call for her three remaining Founders, within ten minutes the others were sitting in their designated frames looking inquisitive and in Salazar's case annoyed. Clearing his throat Godric began speaking, detailing Dumbledore's plan for Severus. He told them how his little snake was being torn apart by this and that it was time to begin the preparations for getting Severus out of this time and place.

During his retelling Helga looked disgusted and ill, Rowena looked livid and ready to stalk in to the Headmaster's office and start yelling while Salazar looked blank but Godric knew the man was seething on the inside, as was he. Salazar cared for his snakes and hated seeing them manipulated or in pain.

Once the four Founders regained their control over their emotions and thoughts they began to shoot out ideas and ways to allow someone to travel that far back into the past and in the same timeline. Most, attempted time travel dealt with the theory of alternate realties but Godric knew this would not work.

They needed Severus to go back in time in this reality and keep his memories, as well as take Godric's portrait with him, so he could show the four of them in the past how he came to be there. Once his portrait was reunited with his living self the spell work animating the portrait would be dissolved and the small soul piece in the painting would rejoin its former host, allowing all of the things Godric saw and dealt with as a painting to be known by his past self.

With this knowledge they could prevent the wizarding world from turning away from Salazar and dubbing him a murderer. They could prevent his house from turning into pompous idiots and Helga's house would be cherished for its gentle loyalty not scoffed at as weak. Rowena's own house would not be known as sycophants to knowledge for the sake of it but for the desire to use it to create better things.

Yes, sending Severus back would change many things for them all but the main reason for Godric's desire to send the man back was not for the prevention of future travesties as much as it was for Severus to be with him in body.

The red head wanted to physically hold his little snake and protect him from it all. He desired to have children with Severus and raise them to be just and brave, not arrogant and prideful. And so the Four Founders stayed into the night, plotting and planning.

_**Animos = Courage**_

_**So that's chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it. This is a fluffy piece; which is new to me but hey I can't always write torture and dramas. Oh and for anyone following my other stories I'll be updating them...soon...hopefully!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: Just a couple things; Severus never made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa. I always found this to be a cheap way for Narcissa to cover her own ass and appease her guilt. After all it was she, and her husband, who raised Draco and it is their fault he's involved with the Dark Lord at all. Draco will not be Snape's godson in this fic. This chapter will be in Sev's POV then Godric's and is mostly transitional; anywho on with the fic lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_With this knowledge they could prevent the wizarding world from turning away from Salazar and dubbing him a murderer. They could prevent his house from turning into pompous idiots and Helga's house would be cherished for its gentle loyalty not scoffed at as weak. Rowena's own house would not be known as sycophants to knowledge for the sake of it but for the desire to use it to create better things._

_Yes, sending Severus back would change many things for them all but the main reason for Godric's desire to send the man back was not for the prevention of future travesties as much as it was for Severus to be with him in body. _

_The red head wanted to physically hold his little snake and protect him from it all, have children with him and raise them to be just and brave, not arrogant and prideful. And so the Four Founders stayed into the night, plotting and planning._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Severus hovered over Draco's prone and bloodied form, murmuring the counter-curse to his own hex. How the bloody hell had Potter even known about the Sectumsempra curse? The only ones who knew were fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord; which begged the question how Potter could have known about it?!

Not only that but why had the little whelp even used it? Severus was pretty sure the brat had no clue what that spell did. No matter how much he may despise the Potter idiot he knew the boy would never cast a spell that specifically harmed someone; his Sectumsempra curse had no real use other than to maim someone.

Once Draco's chest wounds sealed themselves he placed the boy into a light sleep while he dealt with Potter, turning swiftly he pinned the pale, shaking boy with his best glare; "Tell me Potter exactly what the hell were you thinking? Did you even fathom that if I had not been in the vicinity when that troll of a ghost started screaming about murder and caught my attention that Mr. Malfoy would have died from blood loss?"

He continued to glare at the boy, enjoying the way his face went from deathly pale to green. "Of course you didn't Mr. Potter. You never think before you act, do you? You always react and then leave the rest of use mere mortals to pick up the pieces. We simple wizards must repair the damage your idiocy creates; well that's not true I didn't have to do much when your stupidity caused your godfather to fall through the Veil."

"Actually, I should thank you for that Potter. The world is much better off without that mutt running around in it." Maybe it was a bit wrong that Severus was enjoying this so much, maybe it was wrong to delight in the way that Potter's eyes were filling with tears and anger but alas he didn't care. The boy had finally screwed up so monumentally that even Dumbledore couldn't save him.

"I believe we should start with taking three hundred points away from Gryffindor for the attempted murder of a classmate. Also, detention every night at seven with Filch for the rest of the term; do not bother running to the Headmaster. Dumbledore cannot save you from this, not this time you thoughtless whelp. Now, where did you learn this curse?"

Potter blubbered for a moment before looking thoughtful; no doubt trying to come up with a decent excuse. Unfortunately, Severus would not be accepting anything but the truth from Potter, not this time. Becoming impatient he caught Potter's green eyes and whispered; "Legilimens" and began to dive into the boy's pitifully guarded mind and disorganized memories.

Stupid little shite hadn't even attempted to learn Occlumency at all; this was the boy who would defeat the Dark Lord? If so Severus believed them all royally screwed. Finally, he stumbled on a memory of Potter looking at a Potions text but not just any Potions text; Severus' from his years at Hogwarts.

Pulling out of Potter's mind he scowled heavily and spoke in an icy hushed tone; "Potter you will bring me that book immediately or I will be contacting the Ministry and informing them of your unprovoked assault on Mr. Malfoy. Now get out and bring it to me in the hospital wing you useless child."

When the boy just stood there looking like a gormless lump Severus snapped and roared; "NOW YOU USLESS LITTLE BRAT!" The idiotic boy jumped and ran shakily out the room. Once he was gone Severus levitated Draco off the dirty floor and made his way to the hospital wing.

He was pleased that no students were out and about to see their feared Potions Professor levitating a bloody Draco Malfoy to the infirmary. This sight would have brought about many questions and Severus didn't have the patience needed for answering any inquiries. The pale man also had no intention of being subjected to the gawking stares of the idiots that filled these halls. Once he arrived at the infirmary he placed Draco on the closest bed and went to fetch Poppy.

The older woman jumped right into action and began tending Malfoy, within fifteen minutes she'd fed him several potions to counteract the damage the curse caused. Severus may have stopped the bleeding and sealed the wounds but the underlying tissue, organs and muscle were still damaged and would need Poppy's care to fully heal correctly.

During this time Severus watched the progress being made on the blonde boy and waited for the boy-who-lived to bring him his old Potions book. Finally, the idiot showed up and handed him his text; the boy looked upset and guilty as he should. Severus would not let him off easily, not that he ever did.

Poppy looked confused when she noticed Potter standing there fidgeting. Deciding to put the screws to Potter Severus spoke; "Poppy, would you like to know who hurt and almost killed Mr. Malfoy?" The elder matron nodded, looking at Potter in mild confusion; obviously she hadn't connected the dots. Well he would help her; "Apparently, Mister Potter has been fiddling in dark magic and cursed Mr. Malfoy with an unknown spell, almost killing him."

Poppy gasped and began to berate Potter thoroughly, much to Severus' growing amusement. Yes, a student almost died but Draco would be fine and it was about time someone took Potter down a peg or two. Seeing the Medi-Witch had the situation well in hand Snape turned to leave but not without a parting shot; "Don't forget Potter tomorrow seven o'clock with Filch."

Not waiting for a response Severus strode back to his quarters, thinking and musing on his life. Times were becoming harder and harder; he was being pulled between two masters and soon he would have to do something he did not want to do but he had given his word to do it. At the end of this term he would raise his wand and kill Albus Dumbledore.

True, the old coot was dying due to his own stupidity but that did not change the fact that Severus would take his life. Godric had been speaking about a way for him to escape and leave this place unscathed. It was intriguing to say the least but the first Gryffindor was being tight lipped about his brilliant solution.

It also seemed the red head had commissioned the help of his fellow Founders to help him in his plan to free Severus from his shackles. Every time the raven haired man entered Godric's old quarters and the other Founders were present they immediately stopped talking and left the room. Leaving Godric to speak with Severus but the three other Founders always sent a smile, or in Salazar's case a nod, to Severus before they exited the paintings in the room.

It was odd and confusing; what exactly did Godric have planned and why did it need the combined knowledge of the Four Founders of Hogwarts? To be honest the ebony eyed man was just happy someone cared for him and his wellbeing, both mentally and physically. When Godric barged into his life all those years ago he never imagined he'd consider the red head his closest friend, he never imagined he would come to love the man either.

How pathetic was he? Only he would fall in love with a damnable portrait but the Gryffindor male always seemed to care so much for him, listen to him and comfort him when he needed it. The portrait of Salazar in his quarters was always interesting to talk to and debate with but the man was so reserved, much like Severus himself was, that opening up to the Slytherin Founder was not going to happen.

There was just something about Godric that got him to open up. Of course it had taken a long time for Severus to even entertain the idea of even having a polite conversation with the founding Lion but the red head had not given up on him and eventually Severus finally broke down and spoke to the irritating man.

From then on he had slowly opened up to the man and he didn't regret it. The man helped him come to terms with so much in his life; his erroneous choice to be a Death Eater, his unintentional betrayal of Lily by telling the prophecy to the Dark Lord, and finally his failure to save Lily.

Lily was his best friend, even after they weren't speaking due to his foolish words spoken in anger, and he loved her like a sister. It had taken a long time for him to put away his feelings of guilt and shame. Godric helped him to see that while he played a part in Lily's untimely death he had done all he could to keep her safe. It was not his wand that struck her down that Halloween night.

Godric also made him realize that Dumbledore was playing on his guilt to keep him under his thumb. The sad thing was it worked and he hadn't even been aware of what was being done to him. He despised Dumbledore for his manipulations but what should he have expected; the man never truly cared about him.

While he was in school the old coot ignored the vicious bullying and even swept the incident where he was almost killed by a feral werewolf, who happened to be Remus Lupin, under the rug. He had been so blind to believe that the old codger cared for him at all but at least now he understood where he stood in Dumbledore's life; he was a tool, an exceedingly useful tool but a tool nonetheless, and when his use was through he would be discarded to the wolves.

Godric hated Dumbledore for what he had done to Severus; not just when he was an adult but also when he was a child attending Hogwarts. Apparently, the red head believed Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard in Lion's clothing. Severus, of course, now shared his views but he was helpless to break away from Dumbledore. What would he do if he didn't teach Potions?

Dumbledore's influence kept him safe from prosecution and prejudice while he was in Hogwarts but once he stepped outside the school he no longer had that protection; many still saw him as a Death Eater. Even though he had been found innocent and released from Azkaban after Dumbledore spoke on his behalf. To many he would always be a Death Eater and because of that he would not, and could not, be trusted.

No one would hire him despite the fact that he was the youngest person to attain the rank of Potions Master, no one would purchase his potions if he tried to patent and market them; no matter how useful, or needed, these potions were. No, the masses would see a Death Eater and turn away from him, leaving him alone and without means to support himself.

At least at Hogwarts he was protected and paid quite well for his services; he just had to tolerate the barmy manipulative coot in exchange for his freedom. But Godric had a plan to get him out of this life of servitude; it was maddening to not know what the Four Founders were planning for him or how they even thought it would succeed.

Unfortunately, Severus was severely mired in both Dumbledore's and the Dark Lord's machinations and his disappearance would cause quite the stir. He would never have peace if he just vanished. How were they going to circumvent the uproar his disappearance would cause? What were they going to do send him back in time?

The thought was laughable and quite impossible to him. No one could manipulate time to that extent. He would have to go at least eighty years into the past to avoid the Dark Lord's rise; no one could manage that. To his knowledge time travel had never truly been accomplished; time turners were one thing but they were not time travel in the traditional sense.

True time travel removed you completely from your original timeline and deposited you in a completely different time. By doing this the person in question would no longer exist in their past time and would have to rebuild their life in their new present. It was immensely complicated and dangerous and Severus didn't know who could possibly succeed in it.

He would say the Founders could but how could the accomplish it? They were mere portraits after all. Snorting he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and slunk into his quarters after he gave the password to the portrait that guarded his door. The first thing he noticed was Godric lounging in Salazar's frame, giving the red head a smile he removed his heavy over robe and sat down in the lounger by the fire.

Once settled he allowed himself to relax and spoke to Godric about his day; his classes, the idiots he had to teach and Potter's little escapade with curses. The original Gryffindor was outraged that anyone would use a spell when they didn't even know what it did. However, the man was suitably impressed when he found out Severus created the curse and exactly what it did.

The praise given to him made Severus blush lightly and smile a small pleased smile to his red headed companion. No one ever complimented Severus on anything other than potions; it was nice to know he had something else to offer other than his skill at potion making. The conversation continued to flow easily between them until he yawned and bid his painted companion goodnight.

~*~*~*POV Change*~*~*~*

Godric watched his little snake slip off to bed and scowled heavily. The raven haired man was becoming too weighed down by all the responsibilities piled on him and it angered the red head to no end! How did no one notice his little snake's plight? Those gorgeous onyx eyes were always surrounded by dark circles and he was always so tense, like a spring ready to snap.

Sighing, he made his way to the room his fellow Founders were working in and smiled when he saw Salazar and Rowena arguing about which runes to use in the ritual that would send his snake back to his time. It seemed the four of them had adopted Severus as their own and all of them wanted him away from Dumbledore and that evil Dark Lord.

He was grateful for all of their help and didn't know what he would do without them. It was true that they butted heads every now again but they were friends and you didn't always see eye to eye with your friends. But it was through their arguments and disagreements that they became closer and their bonds of friendship stronger.

Godric and Salazar argued like cats and dogs but they never allowed their arguments to impede their friendship, if anything this synergy allowed all of them to work better and create new and better spells among other things. Sometimes hearing someone else's views and thoughts helped you to finish a project quicker or helped you figure out a complicated problem.

Hell it could also inspire you to new heights of invention. How do you think the Sorting Hat came to be in existence? When they were creating Hogwarts they ran into the issue of who would sort their pupils when they arrived for their first year. They couldn't realistically sit down and get to know all the kids and they really had no desire to try.

So Godric came up with a few ideas on how to sorth the children but in the end they had all agreed, not after quite a few arguments, that they would use an artifact imbued with their individual magic to find those that fit their house the best. There was more to it than that of course but in the end the Sorting Hat was born and in their time and for a long time after the hat had done well.

Now, however, the Hat seemed to be mucking it up. They had seen the people being sorted into their houses and it confused them at first; some of these students had no business in Gryffindor and it made him wonder what changed. It would seem that Godric was not the only one concerned by the Hat's actions; Salazar was disgusted by the bigots being stuck in his house.

In the end it was Rowena, blessedly intelligent Rowena, who figured out what changed; Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the only thing they could all think of. Before the man started the Hat was working splendidly, as always, but then that man became Headmaster and things slowly began to change.

The Hat began sorting students incorrectly and the houses were becoming more and more divided by petty rivalries. These rivalries were allowed to go unchecked and even seemed to be encouraged by Dumbledore and now they weren't rivalries anymore but outright dislike and even hatred in some cases.

They hoped that by sending Severus, and Godric's portrait, back to their time that they could counter some of the abominable changes that were made to their beloved Hogwarts; not to mention Godric wanted his little snake to return to his time so he could be with him. With Severus' memories the Four Founders could counteract the lies spread about Salazar and the misguided beliefs that seemed prevalent about the four houses.

Helga's sweet voice broke him out of his haze and with a smile he entered into the debate Salazar, Rowena, and now Helga were having about runes. He would do all he could to make sure his little snake made it back to him.

_**Next chapter we will have the ritual! Only a couple more chapters left and we will be done. Thank you to all who have fav'd, followed and reviewed; means a lot!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; so here is the ritual or at least the beginnings/set-up of it. I've never written a ritual before so hopefully I did myself justice! : ) Without further ado the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_The Hat began sorting students incorrectly and the houses were becoming more and more divided by petty rivalries. These rivalries were allowed to go unchecked and even seemed to be encouraged by Dumbledore and now they weren't rivalries anymore but outright dislike and even hatred in some cases. _

_They hoped that by sending Severus, and Godric's portrait, back to their time that they could counter some of the abominable changes that were made to their beloved Hogwarts; not to mention Godric wanted his little snake to return to his time so he could be with him. With Severus' memories the Four Founders could counteract the lies spread about Salazar and the misguided beliefs that seemed prevalent about the four houses._

_Helga's sweet voice broke him out of his haze and with a smile he entered into the debate Salazar, Rowena, and now Helga were having about runes. He would do all he could to make sure his little snake made it back to him._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Severus felt like a bloody house elf at this point; it was six weeks after the whole Sectumsempra incident and he was tired. Over the last few weeks he'd been in several countries gathering many obscure plants and roots. For what he did not know as Godric was being particularly tightlipped about what he was planning for Severus.

All he kept saying was it would get Severus away from his life and he would be safe. How this was to happen was a mystery but he had a feeling it would be risky but worth it. At this point he was ready to try anything to get him out of the hell he was living on a daily basis.

Just trying to sneak away to secure the plants was an ordeal; he essentially had to lie to his masters. Telling the Dark Lord he was unavailable due to Dumbledore and explaining he had a task assigned to him by the Dark Lord to escape Dumbledore's clutches.

It seemed the longer the war went on the less freedom Severus was experiencing. It was bloody well annoying! He could take care of himself quite well and did not need to be hid away in a blasted castle all the damn time. At least he had Godric to speak to and vent his woes and frustrations to. Merlin only knew what he would do without his favorite red head.

Sighing, he shifted the bundle of Viola Cryana; an allegedly extinct plant that was vital in the potion he would be making. According to Helga, and Salazar, the plant was a powerful muscle relaxant used primarily in surgeries before the development of numbing spells. It was fascinating to the raven haired man that he was holding an extinct plant and was told where to find it by Helga Hufflepuff.

Whatever the Four Founders were planning it was incredibly complicated; he was sure of that from the incredibly complex potion Salazar explained to him. He knew he could brew it but he was nervous, not for the first time, that he would screw this up and then he wouldn't be able to follow through with Godric's plan.

Shaking his head he pushed away those thoughts; he would succeed and he would get out of this life. He wanted to be with Godric so badly and he believed that he would. His Gryffindor had never lied to him before and if the red head said he found a way for him to be free, and them to be together, than he did.

The dour potions master continued his trek to Godric's quarters; he needed to prepare the Viola and put it under stasis. According to Salazar it didn't stay potent for very long after it was harvested and Severus thanked Merlin for stasis charms; something the Founders didn't have way back when.

After giving a smiling Godric the password he swept into the large sitting room and made his way to the large stone room the Gryffindor Founder used to use for experiments and dueling practice. The room was bare and clear with the exception of a large rectangular table on the wall across from the door and several symbols drawn on the floor in the center of the room.

As of now Severus was done collecting the needed herbological ingredients and now he free to finish drawing the Runes on the floor and begin brewing the required potion. He didn't need to worry about the Arithmantical equations as Rowena was handling them; all he needed to do was draw them on the floor.

He also needed to not screw this up! So much was riding on him completing everything flawlessly; even if he didn't know all the details he could tell this was important to the plan. The one thing he never wanted to do was disappoint Godric or any of the other Founders. Over the years the four of them had become his family and he loathed the idea of them being disappointed with him.

Shaking his head, again, he began to prepare the Viola, gently removing the beautiful purple petals from the flower. Once he removed every petal he began the process of steeping them in warm water, drawing out the essential oils. Once they steeped for twenty-four hours he would boil down the liquid into a concentrate and begin brewing the potion for the ritual they would be performing.

That was the extent of Severus' knowledge; he knew they were doing a ritual and that was it. But he was not an idiotic dunderhead and deduced it mus have something to do with time travel. Everything pointed to it; the Arithmancy, the Runes, and the Potion.

However, it would do no good to try and figure it out. He needed all his mental faculties to complete his tasks. While the Founders were guiding him he was the only one in the physical realm and as such he was the one doing all the work.

At least he usually had company in the form of one of the Founders; the large room was fitted with four portraits, allowing his favorite people to come and speak to him while he worked. The paintings were placed in precise locations, each on at the exact place of the poles. Rowena was situated to the North, Salazar the East, Helga the South and Godric the West.

The locations were significant due to their affinities and strengths; North delineated air while the South leaned toward an affinity to the Earth. This made sense as Rowena's icon was an Eagle and in life she possessed a small ability to manipulate air and wind. While Helga's symbol was the Badger and one could not forget the fact that Helga was deeply tied to the Earth; her Herbology prowess was still unmatched after all these years.

Salazar was aligned to water, probably due to the affinity for snakes and Parseltongue. The man was everything water embodied. He was fluid, free flowing and strong. Godric, on the other hand, was aligned to fire and it fit the man to the tee, if Severus could say so himself. The red head was bright, hot and consuming. Severus blushed at his thoughts in regards to the red head; thank Merlin he was alone at the moment! He'd never live it down if someone saw his bright red cheeks!

With a mental slap he checked the flame under the Violet, satisfied it was under control he grabbed the chalk and made his way to the already drawn circles. The chalk itself was not normal but made of the ground bones of a Unicorn, salt and dried, ground Basilisk fang. Salazar taught him how to enter the Chamber of Secrets to salvage the Basilisk corpse and retrieve the ground Unicorn bones from his storeroom; it was one of the best days of Severus' life!

The chalk was important to their plans as it was charging the runes and symbols drawn and would allow for them to use less magic to charge them fully later on. As far as Severus knew this ritual would use a massive amount of magical energy and the Founders wanted to use as much magic from outside sources as they could. Severus wouldn't be able to power the ritual entirely on his own and wondered who else would be lending their magic to the proceedings? Maybe Hogwarts?

Kneeling on the stone floor he began to draw more Runes near the line that designated it as True North. By using the markings of True North, East, South, and West they were drawing on the magic deeply imbedded in the Earth; using it for their own purposes. This made Severus uneasy but Helga dispelled his fears and told him the Earth was full of magic and as long as they used it well Mother Magic would not take offense.

This soothed him and allowed him to continue on with his work. He had no want to piss of Mother Magic. His life was horrible enough as it was! He adored Helga though. She was such a mother hen to him but he loved the care she showed him and the way she tried to soothe his fears. It was almost like having a mother and he relished her kind words and concern. Once he finished sketching the runic symbols around the north marker he sat back on his haunches, surveying his work.

It looked good and he once again thanked his phenomenal memory and attention to detail; this was what made him so talented as a potion brewer. He did have the diagram showing it all drawn out on a piece of parchment on the table but it was distracting to keep looking up when in the middle drawing the symbols. He did try that method once; his Runes weren't fluid and he had to do it over again.

Pleased with his success he interpreted what he had just written. There was the line pointing to True North and around it were several runes. At the top of the line was the symbol Ehwaz, which symbolized advancement and movement. On each side of Ehwaz was a drawing of an Acromantula; which symbolized the number eight and also represented infinity. The Acromantulas were joined to Ehwaz giving more power to the Runic equation.

Severus was never that good at Ancient Runes. He knew enough to pass his NEWTs but this level of creation was beyond him. However, even if couldn't understand it completely he knew this level of Mastery was incredible. It was amazing to think that the Four Founders were doing all this for him, to help him. At times like this he truly wanted to hug them but contented himself with smiling and speaking to them each individually.

He learned so much from them already; it was no shock these four people built and started Hogwarts. Each possessed certain gifts and explained their chosen subject with such eloquence and ease. Severus knew he wasn't a phenomenal teacher. The onyx eyed man did his job; nothing more, nothing less. Not to mention he took the Potions Professor position to stay safe and out of Azkaban.

Maybe in the future he would take on an apprentice but they would have to be something special for him to do so. They would have to be someone as fanatical and in love with potions as he, himself, was. People like him and Salazar were rare; Severus was the only person to achieve the rank of Potions Master in over sixty years. True Potions Masters were rare and generally well off.

Yes, generally they were well off and Severus was well paid at Hogwarts but it was a pittance in comparison to what he should be making. But one had to make sacrifices in life and this was just one more for Severus to make. One day he would get the hell out of this school. One day he would brew and create as much as he liked. When that day came he would cry with joy and revel in his freedom.

Deciding he'd spent enough time in his own thoughts he turned and began to create the Runic chain around the mark designating True East. So much to do with so little time left. He was well aware that the war was about to break out in earnest; the school term was wrapping up in three weeks.

In three weeks he would either still be here or he would be safe with Godric. He prayed he was gone by then but he was prepared for the worst, as always. However, he couldn't help but think that this ritual would work and he would be free from his dismal life. The only sounds in the room were Severus' breathing and the scratching sound of the chalk moving over roughhewn stone.

_**Alright, so never wrote a ritual scene and after this I have no interest in doing it again. Fucks sake it was pain in the ass! Hopefully, it went well but if not oh well. Maybe one day I'll come back and add more to it. *Shrugs* Anywho, next chapter our beloved Sev will fly the coop and give Dumbles the finger.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; we are almost at the end my dears! Severus' POV first ang then we switch to Godric's. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Yes, generally they were well off and Severus was well paid at Hogwarts but it was a pittance in comparison to what he should be making. But one had to make sacrifices in life and this was just one more for Severus to make. One day he would get the hell out of this school. One day he would brew and create as much as he liked. When that day came he would cry with joy and revel in his freedom._

_Deciding he'd spent enough time in his own thoughts he turned and began to create the Runic chain around the mark designating True East. So much to do with so little time left. He was well aware that the war was about to break out in earnest; the school term was wrapping up in three weeks. _

_In three weeks he would either still be here or he would be safe with Godric. He prayed he was gone by then but he was prepared for the worst, as always. However, he couldn't help but think that this ritual would work and he would be free from his dismal life. The only sounds in the room were Severus' breathing and the scratching sound of the chalk moving over roughhewn stone._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was time for the ritual to begin; Severus had brewed the necessary potion, drawn the necessary Runes and added the vital Arithmantical equations. All in all the ritual was set up to perfection, according to the Four Founders; he really hoped they were right.

The potion he would be ingesting was a powerful relaxant mixed with an anti-nausea draft. Severus was finally clued in that the ritual in fact did send one back in time; Godric was practically radiating happiness at the prospect of his little snake joining him in his time.

However, the journey through time would be equivalent to taking a portkey; a very long portkey. Hence the use of the position; it would keep the onyx eyed man relaxed and get rid of the feeling of nausea that accompanied long portkey trips. That was a bit of a relief for the Potions Master.

Severus would already be overwhelmed travelling over a thousand years into the past he really didn't want to show up at Hogwarts and vomit on Godric's boots. That would make a great first impression wouldn't it?!

Aside from the potion he'd been persuaded to bring back all the Founders' portraits back with him; not just Godric's. They'd insisted they didn't want their living selves to forget Severus. They considered him family and they would be damned if the onyx eyed man lost them.

It made the raven haired man happy that they wanted to accompany him and be absorbed back into their living bodies. It would have been hard to see them in the past and not have Rowena and Helga worrying over him or to not have Salazar debating with him about potions. Sighing, he checked his pockets; he had his trunk full of galleons, clothes, and potion's text along with the Founders' shrunken portraits. Other than that he didn't see the need to take anything else.

Removing his wand from its holster on his wrist Severus stepped into the ritual circle and released his magic; "Mother Magic, please here my plea and give me your blessing." He waited for a minute, feeling nothing, until a small spark of foreign, heavy, power began to swirl around him. Smiling, he knew his plea was heard and continued in Latin; "Mater magicae meam audient placito."

"Quo me remittis esse. Tempus accessionibus damnisque, sed tamen verum amare nunquam dissolubilis. Redde me dies dilectus meus regnum. Mater magicae, obsecro vos, ut meam audient cordialis placito et commoda mihi dilectum tuum benedictio tua et terribilis potentia."

Such simple words, Severus thought, but they conveyed so much and with one more great surge of power, mingling with his own, he was swept away to the time he truly belonged. Hopefully, he'd done everything correctly...but he'd see ii all their hardwork paid off in a little while.

~*~*~*POV Change~*~*~*

Lord Godric Gryffindor felt restless and jumpy; something was going to happen today he just didn't know what. And that made him nervous. In this day and age you couldn't be caught off your guard. The muggles would slaughter them if they knew they were wizards or that Hogwarts was a magical school. Thank the Gods that they had wards up to protect them against a hoard of attacking, angry, bloodthirsty muggles.

It was sad that things deteriorated to this point but there wasn't much he, or his fellow Founders, could do. It appeared Salazar was correct when he said most muggles wouldn't accept them. Godric really couldn't understand why. Yes, they had magic but they were still human just a bit different. But different equalled dangerous to the majority of muggles; at least at this time it did.

How Merlin coexisted with them for so long was a mystery? They'd tried working out several truces with the muggles but nothing worked and many muggleborns, who Rowena believed were descended from squib lines, were killed. It was such a shame to know innocent blood was being spilled; regardless if it was magical or muggle.

Thank Merlin Rowena was working on a way to identify muggleborns in the surrounding area; it seemed squibs generally settled down around areas steeped in magic, even if they couldn't wield it. According to the intelligent Ravenclaw founder muggleborns were the product of a manifestation of magic in long forgotten squib lines. After so many years the latent magic in their ancestors' veins built up until it was strong enought to appear in a magical child.

Once the brightest witch of their age figured out a device that identified muggeborns at their first show of accidental magic they would create more and deliver them to the magical communities scattered around England. They would also keep one at Hogwarts; with that invention they would blanket the whole country and be able to rescue the muggleborn in question before they were hurt or, Morgana forbid, killed.

With a huff he decided to escape his chambers and go for a walk; it was a Saturday so classes weren't being taught and his rooms were stifling him. His mood lifted a bit when he stepped onto the grounds. The students were milling around, and lounging by, the lake, entertaining the baby Squid Rowena purchased a few months ago.

Why they needed a Giant Squid was beyond him but it made Rowena happy so he left it be. Salazar had a bloody Basilisk and he had a Lion so he guessed a Squid wasn't that odd if he thought about it. With a smile, and nod to his charges, he made his way toward the Forbidden Forest; the place always calmed him. Being around nature always did, probably due to his elemental magic. True, he was no Fire Mage but he could still burn his opponents to a crisp if need be.

With a chuckle he stepped into the cool shade of the massive trees and began to wander. He spotted a Unicorn grazing in a clearing and decided to sit and watch. The presence of such a pure creature soothed him. Godric was feeling quite relaxed when a great surge of power crested over him, startling the Unicorn and making it flee. With reflexes honed in battle he lept to his feet and assumed a dueling pose.

The surge calmed and with a blaze of red flame a man fell lightly onto the ground. Godric looked at the new arrival with trepidation and caution; it wasn't everyday a, from what he tell, handsome man dressed in odd clothes fell out of the sky. On guard he approached the moaning man and listened to the man as he cursed quietly about insane Founders and their damned powerful rituals.

Curious, he cleared his throat to get the newcomer's attention. When those black eyes met his he felt something tug in his magical core. The red head pushed down the feelings drawing him to this man and spoke; "State you name and why you are here!"

His voice radiated power and practically made people obey him. The raven haired man scowled and shakily stood; "My name's Severus Tobias Snape and I'm a Potions Master from the year 1997. I was sent back here by you and the other Founders. If you'll allow me to take something out of my pocket you will understand."

The tall red head just stared at the man in front of him in disbelief; he was from the future and not only that he, and the his other Founders, sent him back to this time. This was unbelievable but when he looked into those dark eyes full of sincerity he nodded and gestured for the man to remove the item from his pocket.

Godric, however, never took his green eyes off the wand in the man's other hand. The alleged time traveler pushed aside his heavy black robe and slipped a slender hand into his trousers, moving it around slightly, he pulled out a small portrait frame.

The red head looked on, watching the man like a hawk. The onyx eyed man raised both his hands in the air, showing the Gryffindor he meant to harm, and stepped forward to give the red head the portrait.

When they were standing three feet from each other Godric made a request; "Before we go any further I would like you to surrender our wand until we can verify your story." The man, Severus, nodded and handed his wand over; grip facing the red head, of course. Once the raven haired man's wand was placed in his robe pocket and spelled with an anti-Summoning charm he took the shrunken portrait from the other.

The red head waved his wand and un-shrunk the painting, staring in shock when an older version of himself smiled back at him. Good Merlin and Morgana! This could not be happening! How was this even possible? His internal rant was cut short when his portrait laughed loudly; "Ah, the look on your face right now is priceless. I swear, Severus, the trip would have been worth it just to see his face right now!"

Severus just sighed and rolled his eyes, leaving Godric, both alive and painted, to their own devices. Summoning that Gryffindor courage his House was known for the younger red head plunged right in; "How are you, a portrait of me, here? And why are you here? And how do I know this is not a trick?"

His older version nodded; "All good questions. Please, allow me to explain, yes?" When the younger red head nodded the older continued; "I am a portrait of you; the portrait that was created when you passed on. As for why I'm here; the situation in the future is grave, prejudice between purebloods and muggleborns if rife."

"Salazar is known as a supremacist and a murderer. Our house is full of blinded bigots pumped up on self-righteousness. Rowena's house full of zombies, sucking down books for the sake of it, and parroting back the information with no desire to explore it. Helga's Badgers are ridiculed as weak and useless. It's deplorable and I needed to come back to change it."

"Not only me but all of us. Severus has the portraits of the others in his pocket. But I also wanted Severus to come back to this time for another reason. That reason will be explained in a bit as it is not crucial right now. As for how you know this is not a trick; ask me anything, something only you and I would know."

The living Gryffindor scowled at his painted double; "At what age did we truly lose our virginity and what was the name of the person we lost it to?" The painted man laughed and smirked; "We were thirteen and their name was Vincent; we topped of course." Both Gryffindors smirked, smugly. Severus cleared his throat; "Yes, well now that that has been cleared up I think we should get to the absorption."

The painted Gryffindor nodded in agreement; "Yes, Severus my little snake, you are correct as usual. Now, younger me I will need you to reabsorb the shard of soul piece inside this portrait. Once you do that you will know all that I know and will be able to make changes in this time so in the future these atrocities I have spoken about do not happen."

The living red head looked thoughtful; "So once I absorb the soul piece I'll know everything; like why Severus was brought back here?" The painted version of himself smiled; "Indeed, you will. Now get on with it. I am quite anxious to greet Severus properly." He frowned in confusion and looked at the blushing, pale skinned, onyx eyed man.

Deciding to get on with it he focused his magic and sought out the piece of himself in the portrait; he knew reabsorbing the soul piece would be painful but from what his older self told him it would be necessary. Once he located the piece he took a deep breath and began to chant lyrically in Latin, infusing his voice with magic; "Quamvis separabis vocas ad me. quaeram te et tu ad me velim. Hic placitum meum dilectam animam et revertetur ad me."

A blinding white light erupted from the portrait when Godric finished chanting, it enveloped both portrait and man for a few moments. When the light dimmed the living Godric was panting on his knees, clearly in pain.

Seeing the man he adored in agony Severus hastily made his way toward the other. Dropping to his knees the raven haired man took Godric's handsome face in his hands and tilted his head back. When their eyes met he smiled softly; "Are you alright, Godric. Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?"

The red head smiled grimly before moving forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Severus' soft, thin, lips; "I've wanted to do that for so long." The onyx eyed man pulled away with a huff; "I'm assuming your fine then?" The taller man chuckled; "Indeed, a simple pain potion should set me right. But none of that right now. Just stay with me."

Severus smiled again and sat down next to the larger man, both enjoying the other's presence and the silence. A few moments later they heard the rustle of bushes and the three remaining Founders came into the clearing; their wands drawn and curious expression on their faces when they saw their red headed friend seated next to a slender raven haired man with a blank portrait next to them.

Godric turned towards them; "No need for that my friends. I would like you to meet Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and my lover." Salazar, Rowena, and Helga looked at him as if he was insane; the last time they checked the Gryffindor Lord was single as single could be. But before his fellow Founders could act Godric spoke again; "Now, I know it sounds insane but it's true. Severus came from the future to help us."

"The future is terrifying my friends but we'll fix it. Severus brought your portraits with him so you can absorb the sliver of soul piece inside them and know what I know." The three looked at each other before Salazar stepped forward; "May we see our portraits, please." Severus nodded and removed the three canvases from his pocket and handed them to their respective Founder.

When the painting were distributed Rowena, Salazar, and Helga went a bit away from them to converse with their painted selves. Godric just sat next to Severus, enjoying the man's steady presence while admiring his beauty and build. The man was gorgeous to the Lord of Gryffindor.

He was grateful this man went through all he had to in order to get back here to him. With a start he reached into his robes, removed Severus' wand and handed it back to him. The raven haired man smiled in gratitude and slipped his wand back into its holster on his delicate wrist.

Three flashed of blinding white light alerted him to his friends reabsorption of their soul pieces. He held Severus back when he went to get up and help the others; "Let them assimilate, my little snake. They will be fine. The pain is great but only momentary." The smaller male bit his lip but stayed still, a look of curiosity on his face; "How did you absorb your soul piece so easily?"

The red head chuckled; trust his love to wonder about that. The man should have been a Ravenclaw if he wasn't so damn cunning; "Well it was quite simple. I used my voice, infused with my magic, to call my lost soul piece back to me. I know that lyrical casting, and chanting, have gone out of style in your time. Shame, really, as it is quite useful."

Severus merely nodded and looked thoughtful; "I'd like to learn it if I could." Godric merely laughed outright; "Of course, my little snake, I'll teach you all you want to know as long as you stay by my side." The onyx eyed man rolled his eyes; "Where else would I want to be, foolish Gryffindor! I travelled over a thousand years to be with you and you think I would leave?"

The red head wrapped and arm around his love and pressed him into his strong side; "I just had to be sure, little snake." Severus laid his head on Godric's broad shoulder and watched as the three Founders joined them. Once they were all seated they began to talk about the future; Salazar was particularly angered by what he'd seen.

Severus contributed when he could but mostly the Four Founders conversed; all thoroughly disgusted by what became of their school, the magical world, and that someone like Dumbledore became Headmaster. When the sun began to set the five of them made their way toward the castle. Godric looked thoughtful; "Who's watching over the students?"

Helga answered; "When we felt the surge of magic coming from the forest we called the students inside and into their Common Rooms. Once everyone was inside we locked down the school before we set out to investigate. The other Professors are watching over them and will respond if there is an issue in the House Common Rooms." The red head nodded and walked hand in hand with Severus back toward the castle.

_**Translation:**_

_**Mother magic hear my plea. Send me back to where I should be. Time waxes and wanes but true love never fades. Take me back to the days of my true love's reign. Mother magic, I beseech you to hear my heartfelt plea and lend me your beloved blessing and your awesome power. **_

_**Mater magicae meam audient placito. Quo me remittis esse. Tempus accessionibus damnisque, sed tamen verum amare nunquam dissolubilis. Redde me dies dilectus meus regnum. Mater magicae, obsecro vos, ut meam audient cordialis placito et commoda mihi dilectum tuum benedictio tua et terribilis potentia.**_

_**Though separate you call to me. I seek you out and wish for you to return to me. Here my plea beloved soul and return to me.**_

_**Quamvis separabis vocas ad me. Quaeram te et tu ad me velim. Hic placitum meum dilectam animam et revertetur ad me.**_

_**So Severus made it back to Godric! I know you all probably want slash and it will happen but I thought it incredibly insane that as soon as Sev appeared and Godric knew what happened that they would shag. So patience please!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; we are almost at the end my dears! Enjoy the chapter and a big thank you to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! OH AND SLASH AHOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_The red head wrapped and arm around his love and pressed him into his strong side; "I just had to be sure, little snake." Severus laid his head on Godric's broad shoulder and watched as the three Founders joined them. Once they were all seated they began to talk about the future; Salazar was particularly angered by what he'd seen._

_Severus contributed when he could but mostly the Four Founders conversed; all thoroughly disgusted by what became of their school, the magical world, and that someone like Dumbledore became Headmaster. When the sun began to set the five of them made their way toward the castle. Godric looked thoughtful; "Who's watching over the students?"_

_Helga answered; "When we felt the surge of magic coming from the forest we called the students inside and into their Common Rooms. Once everyone was inside we locked down the school before we set out to investigate. The other Professors are watching over them and will respond if there is an issue in the House Common Rooms." The red head nodded and walked hand in hand with Severus back toward the castle._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~**_

It was odd to walk across the Hogwarts' grounds; they were so much smaller than they were in Severus' original time. Hagrid's hut was not there yet nor was the Whomping Willow. However, the raven couldn't help but notice how calm and tranquil the surroundings were, as if the earth and castle itself were more at peace in this time.

And maybe they were. So many things, and events, took place throughout the ages at the school; it stood to reason that the air and feel of the magic within the wards of Hogwarts would change. However, Severus was sure he wasn't pleased with what Hogwarts changed into in his time. No doubt Dumbledore and Voldemort contributed to the shift in the feel of the grounds, and wards, with their dark plots and manipulative scheming.

But there was no point in dwelling on all that now as it would be fixed. It would not be easy, not by a long shot, but it could be done. The question was how and as he walked with the Four Founders he wondered what their genius minds would come up with. Severus wasn't sure but he would offer his help in whatever was needed; the onyx eyed man never wanted Hogwarts to lose the light and happiness he felt radiating around him in this earlier time.

As the five of them entered the Entrance Hall Severus felt the wards brush against him but other than that nothing happened. It was probably due to the fact that he was with the Founders; the wards would recognize their magical signatures as nonthreatening and since he was with them that recognition would extend to him. He smiled while looking around the massive room and took in the sight of it.

There were fewer portraits and suits of armor; he needed to remember that this castle was still in its infancy and would one day possess thousands of moving portraits and suits of armor. Maybe Severus' portrait would hang in the halls here? He would like that very much. The onyx eyed man imagined himself hanging in the Slytherin Common Room along with Salazar, guiding the future generation of snakes. Not to mention he'd want a portrait with Godric; the both of them together.

But right now was not the time for Severus to think about such things he had a task to accomplish, clearing his throat he looked at Godric; "Where should we begin?" The red head looked thoughtful; "First, I think we need to get something to eat. The four of us just reabsorbed a piece of our soul and I can tell you it is a tiring bit of magic. You, my dear Severus, have travelled over a thousand years so I know you are probably tired as well. A bit of food should put us right and then we will have a bit of talk before we reitre for the day."

Salazar, Rowena, and Helga smiled at the two men while nodding in agreement to the red head's suggestion. Godric smiled at the assembled group; "It's decided then; to the kitchens we shall go." Severus merely gestured for the Gryffindor Lord to lead the way. They followed the tall man until they reached a door made of dark wood; in Severus' time it was a portrait of a basket of fruit that guarded the kitchens, Godric tapped the wood with his wand and the door swung open.

Obviously, it opened for certain magical signatures and Severus hoped he would be keyed into the wards soon so he could begin to explore the castle in his spare time. Only when they were all seated and platters of scrumptious food put in front of them did Severus realize how hungry he actually was.

However, he waited out of respect until the Four Founders served themselves before he filled his plate. Godric snorted; "Severus, don't be shy with us. You're important to us and we want you to feel comfortable in our presence, like you were with our portraits." Severus blushed at being caught so easily and murmured; "Of course, I apologize. I'm still a bit overwhelmed that this all worked out."

Helga laughed; "Indeed, it is quite a surprise but not an unwelcome one. Oh, Tippy!" With a pop a little elf dressed in a simple yellow dress appeared; "Yes, Lady Helga, what can Tippy be doing for you?" The Hufflepuff Founder smiled at the little creature; "Tippy, would you alert the teachers that the lockdown is over." The little elf nodded enthusiastically; "Of course, Lady Helga! Tippy be doing that now."

With a pop the elf was gone. Helga turned to the table; "Salazar, will you adjust the wards accordingly." The Head of Slytherin nodded and closed his eyes to tap into the wards. While Salazar meddled with the wards the others began eating, within two minutes the snake house's Founder joined them. All of them ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts and minds.

Rowena broke the silence once they finished dining; "Now, first we must discuss how we should stop our legacy from being tainted in the future. How should we stop our proud Houses from turning into what they did? I for one do not want Ravenclaw filled with vapid knowledge hounds, too wrapped up in books to actually apply what they've learned in a practical sense."

Helga leaned forward with a warm smile; "Simple; we leave a bit of ourselves behind so we can educate the future students even when we're physically gone." The Hufflepuff continued when no one present questioned or interrupted her; "From what I saw when I absorbed my soul piece our portraits weren't displayed, or placed, anywhere a student could access."

"I don't like that at all. I want to be able to speak to the students, even those not in my house, so they know what is expected of them as Hogwarts students and as members of Hufflepuff House. Lastly, no one should be able to move our portraits or restrict our movements. I believe that was what happened to our portraits in Severus' time. Someone, who knows who but I have an idea, corraled us so we couldn't interact with the general population of Hogwarts, only the Heads of House and that simply is not good enough."

The other Founders nodded before Rowena spoke; "I think we should organize something too. Maybe add an introductory class to all new students that explains the rules, regulations, and what each Hogwarts' House stands for. Also, publishing a book would not be amiss. This book would detail our lives and goals in detail so no one in the future could spread such vicious lies like they did about Salazar leaving this castle."

Godric looked thoughtful; "I agree with you both but I also want my portrait to be in the Gryffindor Common Room. What better place to educate my Gryffindors than there?" Severus interjected; "That is actually a great idea. Many Slytherins would have been grateful to speak to Salazar Slytherin so they could get the real truth behind his beliefs. So much information was lost to us in my time; all we were left with was fantastic stories and biased conjecture."

The Four Founders agreed before Salazar spoke; "I want to make sure no Headmaster can meddle with Hogwarts and change it into something it is not. This Dumbledore was a scourge to Hogwarts and I will not stand for it to happen if I can stop it. He meddled too much and he hurt the school with his interference. From what I can ascertain from my portrait's soul piece the wards were incredibly weak in Severus' time, about half of their original strength. How Dumbledore damaged them I cannot say but we must make sure it cannot happen again."

When the other Founders and Severus responded in agreement Salazar continued talking; "Also, we must find a way to ensure no Headmaster can interfere with the way students are sorted but I also want to make greater strides in House unity. Slytherins may be calculating and sly but we are people just the same. There is much a Gryffindor can teach a Slytherin and vice versa. We shouldn't allow our students and professors to forget that."

Helga beamed at the Slytherin; "Well said Salazar, well said. But something concerns me very much; our descendants. We should make sure that Hogwarts can recognize our heirs even a thousand years later. If this Tom Riddle knew who he was and had Salazar to speak to who knows what would have happened. The poor boy may have been turned out much differently with a little care and guidance."

Severus blanched internally but forcefully pushed it away and thought on Helga's words. It was true that someone may have been able to alter Voldemort's path if his heritage was known and someone showed a true interest in his wellbeing. The onyx eyed man knew Dumbledore never trusted Tom Riddle, mostly due to his heritage, but was that a reason to turn away from an eleven year old student?

Was it justified for Dumbledore to look upon a child with suspicion just because of his descendants and a not so perfect early life? Severus wasn't sure and no one could say for sure that anyone could change Tom Riddle's path but who's to say that someone couldn't. It was all chance and supposition but they could try to change things.

In the end they would just have to do all they could to make sure Hogwarts continued to be the castle it was now and didn't become a place where children were hated, or looked down on, just because of the House they were sorted into or who they were related to.

The onyx eyed man shifted in his seat when he felt Godric's large hand settle on his thigh. Carefully, he cast a glance at the red head next to him and blushed when he saw the way the Gryffindor was staring at him. He knew that Godric said he wanted him when he held him earlier in the Forbidden Forest but to see such adoration and warmth in those green eyes was staggering.

Severus felt his heart swell and speed up, pumping more blood to his already flushed cheeks. Godric chuckled; "Well I think that's all we can do for tonight. All of us should think about what we've spoken about and in a few days we'll get back together and discuss more on all of this. Right now I'll show Severus to his rooms." The other Founders smiled and bid the time traveller and Head of Gryffindor House goodnight before they left the kitchens.

Once the door closed the raven haired man was tugged out of his chair and placed on the now cleared table. Severus was taken aback by the strength Godric possessed but was quickly swept away when the other man's chapped lips descended on his. And by Merlin those lips felt wonderful on his! The onyx eyed wizard had waited for this for so many years and now he was here and this; him and Godric, was really happening.

When their lips parted both men were gasping for air and sporting flushed faces. Feeling greedy Severus leaned forward, pulling his red head down for another kiss; this time he thrust his tongue into the taller man's mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Godric.

The green eyed man didn't let the smaller male get away with controlling the kiss for long and moved his tongue to glide against Severus', encouraging a battle for dominance to be had with their slick appendages. The raven knew who he wanted to win that fight; he'd dreamt of feeling Godric moving over him, and in him. Fantasized about the red head taking him, exploring his body, and making him feel treasured and perfect.

When air again became an issue they pulled away, breathing heavily and chests heaving. Godric smiled softly down at Severus; "Would you like to go to our rooms?" The smaller man smirked; "I would like that very much, foolish Gryffindor." The red head's smiled and with a flourishing bow he spoke; "As you wish my little snake."

The onyx eyed man's smirk melted into a smile but any words he wished to speak were cut off when the feeling of apparition coursed through him. When the sensation of being squeezed through a tube abated Severus realized he was laying on a soft, large, bed with a smug looking Lion hovering over him.

Severus rolled his dark eyes and leaned forward for another kiss, which was happily granted by his lover. It escalated quickly from there; clothes were stripped off and in some cases ripped off in their gusto to feel bare skin against bare skin. When Severus' heated pale flesh met Godric's it was euphoric.

Never in a thousand years had Severus ever imagined being with another person could feel this good and right but it was perfect in every way. And it only got better when Godric thrust his hips downward, causing their hard lengths to crash against the other's.

The friction was delightful and maddening! Feeling incredibly impatient Severus rolled his hips upward, adding another level of stimulation to their erratic frotting. Godric groaned deeply, the vibrations echoing through the raven's thin form, and twisted his strong hips to grind his cock harder against Severus'. The raven was moaning and sighing in pleasure; his cock leaking pre-cum heavily, slicking his length and intermingling with Godrics so their erections slid against each other with no friction.

Severus felt like a mindless bitch in heat! But he was to wrapped up in the sensations he was feeling to care one bit that he was rutting frantically against Godric. The shorter man felt his orgasm crawling up on him and felt a little embarrassed that his release was coming so quickly and they hadn't even had sex yet! All they'd done so far was to rub their erections together and he was about to burst! Apparently, Godric noticed something was going on with his lover as Severus had stopped moving.

The red head moved away so he could clearly see the raven's face; "What's the matter, Severus? Do you not like this?" The onyx eyed man looked at the man above him as if he sprouted two heads; "Not like this? Are you an idiot? Wait, wait, don't answer that. You're a Gryffindor. I like this very much but I'm..." Severus felt his cheeks burn red but he pushed on; "I'm close to cumming and I don't want to yet."

The larger man smiled down at him, although those green eyes were shining with smugness and satisfaction; this irritated Severus a little bit. So in retaliation he moved one of his slender hands away from the bed and slid it in between their muscled bodies, grasping onto Godric's impressive length and giving it a tantalizingly light squeeze.

The raven smirked in satisfaction when his lover's hips twitched and he moaned loudly. "Alright, alright, Severus. What do you want? Do you want to orgasm by my hand, my mouth, or with me inside of you?" The dark eyed man felt his heart speed up even further when his lover mentioned him cumming with Godric inside of him; that's what he wanted and what he'd been waiting for.

However, saying what he wanted was a bit unnerving for the usually stoic, sarcastic, emotionally stunted man. But he was with a Gryffindor; surely he could borrow some of their famous courage and say what he wanted. Taking a deep breath he looked deeply into those gorgeous green eyes and answered; "I want to cum with you inside me."

The red head's eyes hazed a little but his body seemed to be completely focused on what it was doing. Severus was once again moved quickly; this time onto his belly. Godric positioned himself in between the raven's long, spread, legs before he pressed soft kisses down the smaller man's spine, pulling soft sighs and mewls from Severus when the larger man stumbled on a particularly sensitive spot.

Severus felt worshipped during Godric's explorations of his back; his spine was kissed, his scars, which were many, were caressed and stroked lovingly. The smaller wizard felt no hesitation in his lover's touches, only loving reverence for his slender body. When the red head reached his bottom he spread Severus' arsecheeks apart with his large calloused hands and muttered a Cleansing Charm.

The onyx eyed man moaned at the sensation of Godric's magic undulating and flickering around inside his passage. It felt odd but not bad, mostly Severus enjoyed the feeling of his lover's magic touching a place so intimate and sacred. When the charm finished it purpose the larger man placed his lips to Severus' entrance and swirled his tongue against the sensitive pink puckered skin.

The raven moaned loudly, unable to contain his enjoyment. Severus was not ignorant of sex and sexual acts but he had never experienced something like this before. Until this moment the only thing he'd experienced with another man was a quick fuck; only had to alleviate his and his partner's need for release. This, what he was doing with Godric, was special and just felt right.

The red head continued to lick and suck the sensitive around Severus' rosebud, pulling louder and more passionate sounds from the raven's lips. And when Godric thrust his tongue into his tight passage the onyx eyed man screamed into the pillow in ecstasy and began to rut against the soft mattress, rubbing his hard length in an attempt to reach his now looming orgasm.

His orgasm was not to be had as it was; Godric's hand moved away from his arsecheek and slithered under Severus' body to grab his cock tightly around the base, effectively denying the dark haired man his release. The onyx eyed wizard was not ashamed to admit that he whined pitifully and writhed, trying in vain to get some form of friction on his straining erection.

The larger male pulled his head away from Severus' arse and chuckled while moving his other hand to grasp the smaller male's hips. The raven huffed and raised his head so he could glare at Godric over his shoulder. Apparently, his patented Potions Master death glare worked better when he wasn't naked and frotting against a mattress with another man's face in his arsecheeks because all the red head did was chuckle at him again.

The Gryffindor shook his head before speaking in a rough voice; "I thought you wanted to cum with me inside you?" Severus huffed but said nothing, conceding that his lover may have a point. Godric took this as a win and flipped Severus onto his back again, causing the raven to shake his head in exasperation; "Godric, you know you could just ask me to move, right? You don't have to keep throwing me about."

The larger man smirked; "But I like throwing you around." Severus just rolled his eyes and cocked an eyebrow, silently urging his lover to get started. The green eyed man just laughed; "Impatient aren't you, my little snake?" The raven merely nodded and spread his legs wider while tilting his hips upward, enticingly exposing his entrance to his lover's eyes.

"Such a sneaky Slytherin you are." Godric's words were spoken in a tone full of love and caring so Severus knew it wasn't an insult but a term of endearment. The onyx eyed man smirked; "Indeed, I am. But I think you were in the middle of something, yes?" The green eyed man just chuckled again; "Severus, I have waited for so long to have you here with me like this. I hoped what we planned back in your original time would work but it was a hope; so many things could have gone wrong."

"But it did work and you're here with me and I'm never going to let you go. I hope you know that." Severus' smirk softened to a small, but no less sincere, smile; "I do know that and trust me I have no interest in going anywhere else, foolish Gryffindor. Believe me when I say I have waited for this moment just as long as you have."

They stared at each other lovingly for a few moments before the raven spoke again; "And now that we've finished being maudlin I'd like you to make love to me." Godric grinned roguishly; "I think I can comply with your wishes." Severus merely chuckled and let the red head do as he pleased; at this point the raven would do anything his lover wanted him to, his need and want were so great.

Seeming to understand the urgency Godric waved his hand, summoning a small bottle filled with clear liquid. Once the vial was in hand the red head popped the top and poured some of the viscous fluid onto three of his fingers. Severus watched through half closed eyes as his lover coated his fingers thoroughly with lube before Godric dropped his slicked hand in between his spread thighs.

The subtle touch of the blunt end of his partner's finger was heavenly against the sensitive puckered skin of his entrance and when that digit penetrated him Severus mewled in pleasure. Merlin; being stretched manually, without magic, was incredibly pleasant and very new for Severus. Until now all his lover's had prepared him using a Stretching Spell; this felt so much more intimate and the raven quite liked it, loved it actually.

The feeling was so good that the smaller man began to push his hips down, taking that finger deeper inside him until the tip brushed against his sensitive prostate. Severus' back arched and his bottom pressed down even harder, causing that finger to squish that wonderful bundle of nerves. Severus' hands were crushing the blanket as he bore down on the digit inside of him. Godric's eyes were blown wide with lust. Finally, the red head snapped out of his haze and began to pump his finger in and out of Severus' passage.

Soon one finger became two, and two became three; Severus was out of his mind, fucking himself on Godric's fingers while the red head twisted and scrissored his appendages, stretching the raven so he could accommodate the red head's large cock later on. Those fantastic fingers were hitting his prostate on every inward pass, bringing Severus even closer, once again, to his orgasm.

The red head must have noticed how close Severus was to reaching his climax and withdrew his fingers. Obviously deeming the smaller man prepared and ready for their joining; the raven couldn't help but agree. He was ready, and quite willing, to be with Godric in this way and he didn't know how much longer he could last until he finally just exploded.

The green eyed wizard used the remaining lube on his hand to slick his cock and maneuvered Severus' legs until they were seated on his broad shoulders. Godric's large hands moved away from his lithe legs and grasped his slender hips while shifting his lower body so his hard length was nudging the smaller man's slicked hole.

The raven's hands were rhythmically clenching and relaxing on the bed while his body shook slightly in anticipation. After what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than a few moments Godric pushed forward, passing the first ring of still tight muscle; Severus gasped in pained bliss. He bit his lip and pressed his legs against his lover's shoulders while pressing his arse downward, allowing his lover's wide cock to slip deeper inside of him.

Godric's hips eventually touched Severus' arse and stilled, letting the raven haired man adjust to being filled so completely. Severus on the other hand did not need the time and immediately began to roll his hips, goading his larger lover to move. The red head obliged and began to withdraw from the smaller male's tight passage, when he was halfway out of Severus' arse he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself fully once again.

The onyx eyed man let his head fall onto the pillow and to the side, exposing his neck to his lover, speaking without words that he was surrendering his body and his pleasure to Godric. The Gryffindor seemed to understand and moved Severus' legs from his shoulders so they could rest on the bed. This shift allowed for a greater range of movement for the larger man.

Godric moved forward so he was on his elbows and knees, hovering only a few inches over Severus' slim form. The red head nudged the raven's chin until he turned his face back so they could look into each other's eyes. Only when he had Severus' attention did Godric begin to move again.

The resumed pace was hard, deep, and so so good. Every thrust was heaven; Godric's length caressed and massaged Severus' sensitive inner walls and tormenting that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of his body. The raven's lithely muscled arms moved away from the blanket and wrapped around those broad, muscled, shoulders, holding tightly but loose enough so the red head could continue moving sensually inside of him.

All too soon Severus was a whimpering, begging, pile of flesh while Godric released animalistic growls and deep grunts as they chased their pleasure until their mutual release danced around them. The raven could feel his inner walls fluttering and his balls tightening to his body; his cock was leaking copiously as it brushed against Godric's toned abdomen when the red head thrust into him every time.

He needed more friction, he needed Godric to touch him; "God...Godric...please, please...touch me! Gods touch me!" The larger male complied and shifted his weight onto one forearm; his free hand moved, snaking in between their sweaty bodies, seizing Severus' cock in his large hand. The raven arched into that hand and began to pump his hips forward, fucking the man's fist with reckless abandon.

The red head growled and crushed his lips to Severus'; shoving his tongue into the smaller's mouth as he explored the other's orifice with ruthless skill. The raven was out of his mind from the unrivaled pleasure he was feeling from Godric's cock and hand but that mind blowing kiss was the end of him.

Without him realizing it his climax slammed into him with a vengeance. When his lover's blunt cock head speared his prostate one last time Severus' cock exploded and he pulled away from their heated kiss to scream his rapture to the stone ceiling. Godric grunted and with one more hard thrust came deep inside the raven's still spasming channel.

The smaller wizard mewled in felicity when he felt his lover's scalding seed fill him, rolling his hips so he could grasp onto every last pleasurable sensation given to him by their love making. The red head continued to gently push inside Severus' spent body until his length began to soften. Once his cock deflated Godric moved out of his lover's body and rolled onto his side so he could look at his raven haired partner.

Severus lay on his back on the bed until his breathing returned to somewhat of a normal pattern and turned his head until his ebony eyes caught Godric's shimmering emerald orbs. The red head beamed at him and Severus returned the gesture, letting all the love he had for this big, gruff, bear of man show through his eyes.

His lover seemed to understand and opened his arms for the smaller man to move into his embrace. Severus didn't think twice, moving onto his side and into the protective circle of his lover's strong arms; here he felt like no one could hurt him again and the smaller male never wanted to leave.

He sighed when he felt Godric's powerful magic sweep over, and inside, his body, removing the remnants of their coupling. Severus snuggled into his lover's chest, inhaling the masculine, musky, scent of Godric; he loved being able to touch, taste, and even smell the man he craved for so long. He was waiting to wake up and realize that this all was a dream. All too soon Severus would wake up in his quarters in Hogwarts back in his time and nothing would have changed.

The red head seemed to notice Severus' drifting mind and hugged the raven a bit tighter; "What's on your mind, little snake?" The aforementioned little snake tilted his head back until he was looking directly at his lover; "Just waiting to wake up and realize I'm still back there, still serving two masters, and barely surviving."

Godric pressed a kiss to his forehead; "This isn't a dream, Severus. This is real, I'm real, so don't think like that. I'm not letting you go anywhere, even if I have to send myself to the future to get you. Now that I have you here I don't think I could ever let you go." Severus smiled and pressed a kiss to his lover's chiseled jaw; "I don't want to let you go either, Godric."

"Then don't, Severus." With those words the red head seemed to think that was the end of their conversation and shifted so he was on his back. Severus came with him and let his head rest on his lover's toned chest, wrapping his arm around Godric's muscled abdomen. Their legs intertwined as they soaked up being in the presence of the other man.

However, their rest was not to be. Severus shifted away and glanced up at his red headed partner; "Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Godric smiled and pointed to the door to the right of the bed; "You know where it is, Severus. You've been here before." The raven blushed a bit, kicking himself; of course he'd been in these rooms before! Maybe his time travel was finally catching up with him.

With a yawn he rose and made his way to the loo. Upon entering he glanced around, taking in the differences between this bathroom and the bathroom from his original time; it was still well put together but the fixtures were rudimentary compared to his time. Maybe Severus should introduce modern plumbing to the Founders? Merlin knew using a chamber pot had little to no appeal for the onyx eyed man.

Once he finished his ablutions he exited the bathroom and slipped back into bed with Godric. The red head sleepily pulled his smaller body onto his so he was draped across the man's broad chest. He couldn't stop the smile that came to his face and pressed a quick kiss to the dozing Lion's nose.

Godric wrinkled his nose but smiled at his happy lover; "So tomorrow we begin to change the world and protect the future. Are you ready?" Severus nodded and replied; "I'm very ready and while I'm scared we'll screw up and not fix anything we still have to try. But I can only change so much; some things need to happen in their own time and place. You know that."

"Besides your portrait should have given you enough ideas and thoughts from the future." The red head nodded; "I understand, Severus, and while I care about all the progress made in branches of magic in the future I'm more concerned about what happened to the school."

"Little snake, Hogwarts is my life and I can't stand what happened to it in the future. We'll make the changes needed to ensure no one can change Hogwarts from what it was meant to be; a school. The Headmaster should be the Headmaster of Hogwarts not the Supreme Mugwump or Chief Warlock in conjunction with the position of Headmaster. If a wizard or witch wants to be Headmaster they will be Headmaster and nothing else."

"Maybe the candidate for the Headmaster's post could belong or head an academic group and publish pieces regarding their field of study but they should not be interfering or involved in government. I do not want Hogwarts to become embroiled in the future Ministry's politics. This school will not be a puppet for any regime; it is a place of learning and education and the students deserve the Headmaster's full and complete attention."

"And if the Headmaster isn't able to give it he or she should be removed so someone more able can come in." Severus completely agreed; he remembered how often Dumbledore left the school to fend for itself while he attended to Wizengamot business. It wasn't fair to the students, or the professors, and he told his green eyed lover so which earned him another million watt smile from the Lion's Founder; "I'm glad you agree with me, Severus. But now it is time for rest. We've had a long day and tomorrow promises to be just as busy."

Godric flicked his wrist and the blankets covered them, making Severus feel even more comfortable and sleepy. He closed his onyx eyes and snuggled into his lover's warm body, letting himself completely relax in the other man's company. Within minutes the raven was breathing deeply, safely held by the strong arms of his lover.

_**Alrighty! We have slash! Next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts; I'll time skip from Godric's time to Severus' old time.**_

_**Just in case anyone is wondering no one will remember Severus existed in the original HP timeline. When Severus left he essentially changed everything that was to come. This will not affect anything in the future since Severus will already be dead before his original birthdate; if he is even born. Eileen Prince may not even exist in the new timeline. Some things though will not change, however, so stay tuned. : )**_

_**Yes, it is quite confusing but I think that explains most of it...if not you'll live. This fic was originally written to be a fluffy, simple, story. However, it took on a life of its own but we are almost done. YAY!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Lion's Little Snake_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; we are at the end my dears! Enjoy this last chapter and a big thank you to all that reviewed, fav'd and followed! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_"Maybe the candidate for the Headmaster's post could belong or head an academic group and publish pieces regarding their field of study but they should not be interfering or involved in government. I do not want Hogwarts to become embroiled in the future Ministry's politics. This school will not be a puppet for any regime; it is a place of learning and education and the students deserve the Headmaster's full and complete attention." _

_"And if the Headmaster isn't able to give it he or she should be removed so someone more able can come in." Severus completely agreed; he remembered how often Dumbledore left the school to fend for itself while he attended to Wizengamot business. It wasn't fair to the students, or the professors, and he told his green eyed lover so which earned him another million watt smile from the Lion's Founder; "I'm glad you agree with me, Severus. But now it is time for rest. We've had a long day and tomorrow promises to be just as busy."_

_Godric flicked his wrist and the blankets covered them, making Severus feel even more comfortable and sleepy. He closed his onyx eyes and snuggled into his lover's warm body, letting himself completely relax in the other man's company. Within minutes the raven was breathing deeply, safely held by the strong arms of his lover._

_***~*~*~*Chapter 6~*~*~***_

Five years passed by Severus in what seemed like the blink of an eye; so much was done and so much was still being done. Together the Four Founders began to adjust the primitive wards around the school, strengthening them and weaving safe-guards to make sure no one could alter the wards to much in the future. The Headmaster, and Deputy Headmaster to some extent, had control of the wards; they could institute a lockdown or scan them to see who was passing through them but that was it. They would also alert the Headmaster to someone trying to breach the wards so the faculty had time to react to any threat.

The way the wards were being restructured and built ensured that they would never lose their strength or need to be recharged; Salazar and Rowena created a new runic chain that allowed the wards to draw their power from the Earth itself and the ley lines that transected below the ground that Hogwarts was constructed on.

This was another big change from how things used to be back in his original time. Over the years he was a Professor he and many of the more powerful faculty were given the task of recharging the falling wards. It made Severus feel better that no matter what Hogwarts would be safe and protected from outside invaders.

He tried to give as much advice on protections to add as he could without giving away too much of the future. At least they had apparition and port-keys during this time so they could truly guard against them being used inside Hogwarts' grounds. In Severus' original time the Headmaster could adjust the wards and allow a port-key to work inside the school and the surrounding property; the Founders weren't thrilled with that at all.

They felt floo travel would be sufficient if you needed to get somewhere quickly; all the fireplaces were connected to the floo network and were password protected. No one would be getting in or out of Hogwarts unless they were supposed to. Besides under normal circumstances walking outside the wards to port-key or apparate wasn't that big of an issue or challenge. The onyx eyed man agreed with the Founders' outlook on the topic of what methods of travel should be allowed inside the castle and its grounds.

Aside from the wards surrounding the property and castle Rowena was working on a way to weave a ward within the school that notified their future portraits about the arrival of one of their heirs. This was to combat what happened to Tom Riddle from happening to anyone else. If for some reason the Founders' lines fell into obscurity and an until then unknown scion of their blood arrived at Hogwarts they could be educated about their family's heritage by their ancestors.

The Potions Master also brought up a topic addressed by Helga when he first arrived; the placement of their portraits and the spells they needed to create to make sure no one could remove them from their designated places. Severus wasn't sure how the portraits from his previous time came to be squirreled away but he didn't want the same situation to happen again.

The Founders could leave their portraits in Severus' previous time but for some reason they were restricted on where they could and could not go. None of the Founders could remember who altered their paintings and restricted their movements but they weren't going to take the chance that it would happen again.

The students deserved to speak to the Founders and not just the Founder that represented their House. Each one of the Founders Four possessed knowledge and information that would be useful to any magical person; young and old.

You'd be a fool to turn your nose up at Helga just because she wasn't a warrior like Godric was and you'd be a moron to look down upon Godric because he wasn't as eloquent or talented at Potions as Salazar. That was one of the issues that emerged in the future; many Gryffindors avoided Slytherins and distrusted them to the point of ignoring their advice or offers of help.

It was a shame really because the Four Founders worked so harmoniously together and created so many things with their combined knowledge and strengths. Hopefully, in the future the relationships between the Houses wouldn't deteriorate to the point it had in Severus' previous time.

On a personal note Godric and Severus were bonded just over three years ago in a small ceremony that included their close friends and Godric's family. Shortly after their bonding that welcomed their twin sons. Severus thought his sons were a beautiful mix of the both Godric and himself. Their oldest by five minutes, Leon, was a handful and always interested in everything. His emerald eyes, which he inherited from Godric, were always searching for something new and interesting.

Leon's hair was a mess of silky black strands that unfortunately grew everywhere; it slightly confused him that his firstborn looked so damn much like Harry Potter but he disregarded that feeling quickly; it wasn't his precious son's fault that he looked like that arrogant dunderhead. The raven haired wizard found Leon to be a delightful, happy child; the little lion was very much like his sire.

However, their second son, Coluber, inherited his bearer's dark eyes and contemplative personality. While Leon liked to explore everything and anything Coluber would examine one thing until his curiosity was sated and then he would move onto the next interesting thing. Many times Severus would see his second son's little red head cocked to the side in thought. The boy was going to be a scholar when he was older and Leon would no doubt be just like his other father; a holy terror that stirred up trouble no matter where he went.

It wasn't all roses and sunshine though; Severus and Godric were two strong willed people and that led to arguments and spectacular fights, along with the occasional hex thrown at the other when they were being absurd. However, with the same vehemence they fought with each other they also loved just as fiercely. Their arguments while explosive generally blew over quickly; within a few hours both men were once again calm, apologizing, and making up in the most delightful of ways.

Of course, they'd named Helga as Leon's Godmother while Rowena was appointed Coluber's; Severus thought each woman was well matched to her charge. Helga had a free spirit and that spirit complemented Leon's emerging happy go lucky personality to a tee. And Rowena's calm, collected way of doing things was in sync to Coluber's reserved nature. Salazar, of course, was Godfather to both boys and loved to show his nephews off to anyone he interacted with.

It made Severus happy that his sons were so loved and taken care of. He was content here in this time with these people and he hoped it would last for years to come.

*~*~*Eighty Years Later~*~*~*

An aged Severus Tobias Snape-Gryffindor lay in his bed, surveying the many faces surrounding him. His sons, Leon and Coluber, were sitting on his right with the rest of his family, each one wearing a sad smile on their faces. The onyx eyed man knew they were upset that he was dying but it was time for him to move on and join his love in the afterlife.

Godric passed away over a year ago and when the tall red head left Severus he was never the same. The loud Gryffindor was truly the raven's heart and soul and without him the older raven became melancholy and depressed; he sank so far into despair that his health began to fail. The Potions Master was fine with the way things were.

Severus had lived a good life; he and Godric raised two wonderful boys and watched them grow and marry and have their own kids. All Severus felt as his life slipped away was immense pride when he looked at his large family. He now had several young great-grandchildren; one even bore his given name. It warmed his heart that he and his husband had created something so amazing.

A soft voice broke him out of his thoughts and made him look to his left where an aged Rowena was standing with Salazar; they were the last of the living Founders and together they would see that all the changed they'd spoken about all those years ago when Severus arrived were taken care of.

And if the two remaining Founders couldn't they always had their children to continue on with their legacy. As of now each Founder had at least one of their children or grandchildren working at the school. Even when the original Four and Severus were gone the school would be in good hands; he knew their families would continue to make sure Hogwarts stayed safe and taken care of since they looked at Hogwarts as their home just like Severus did.

His tired onyx eyed shifted to look at the two portraits that were hovering at the foot of his bed; Helga smiled brightly at him while Godric's grinned roguishly, both looked so young in their portraits and Severus found himself looking forward to appearing that way himself in his very own portrait.

That's right Severus Tobias Snape-Gryffindor would have his very own portrait inside Hogwarts; three actually. One would be positioned in the Potions classroom to assist the coming generations with their endeavors in the subtle art of Potion making. Another would be within his and Godric's quarters and the last would be hung in the Headmaster's office along with the portraits' of the Founders.

They agreed that they should always have eyes on the Headmaster to make sure they were doing their level best for their school. Over the years they'd put several spells and wards in place to make sure that even as portraits they could manipulate the school's defenses and protections if needed.

They weren't able to test that their inventions worked until Helga passed on; when she locked down the wards through her painting Rowena didn't stop gloating for a damn day. That woman was a genius of epic proportion and the witch knew it; Rowena made Hermione Granger look like a dunce and that was saying something.

Another of Rowena's newest developments was the creation of Hogwarts: A History; Severus was amazed to see the creation of the book that was still widely known and read in his past time. However, where the book from his time removed information after fifty years this book retained everything ever written by the Founders or added via the charms connected to the book.

This way people could know what went on in the Founders' time and not have to rely on disjointed retellings and prejudiced stories that mutated into blatant falsehoods after years of rehashing. Severus could go to his death content and at peace with himself; he'd accomplished most of what he'd wanted and the rest would be left in capable hands.

His two sons and the rest of his family stood, many hugs and kisses were given to the onyx eyed elderly man lying on the bed before everyone left the room with the exception of Godric's portrait. Severus looked deep into those shining emerald orbs and continued to stare at the man he loved; no words were necessary between them. The couple continued to lovingly gaze at each other until Severus' breathing became heavier and slower, eventually his ebony eyes slipped closed as he allowed himself to slip away from the mortal world.

Quietly, the time traveler welcomed Death's embrace; his beloved spouse watched on, keeping a silent vigil until the onyx eyed man appeared in the frame with him. The red head turned and embraced the love of his life; "I missed you, my little snake." The raven pulled away, a smile on his lips; "And I missed you, my foolish Gryffindor." Together they watched on as Leon and Colibur entered the room and cast the necessary spells so they could remove their bearer's body for burial.

The two men stopped before leaving the room, Severus' body hovering behind them, and greeted the painted version of the man who birthed them. After the four of them exchanged a few loving words Godric and Severus watched their boys leave the room.

Now alone he turned to the burly red head next to him, a thoughtful look on his sculpted face; "Do you think we've done enough to make sure the future we saw will not come to pass?" Godric sighed; "I think we have, love, but only time will tell. However, I'm confident that through the changes we've made, and the new inventions and spells we've created, will keep this school safe."

"And if we miscalculated anything we can always manipulate things via our portraits. Besides Salazar and Rowena are still alive and working on more things to put into place. By the time we're all dead and portraits all our plans should be in place. And if now we can always ask our sons to work on any changes; they can adjust the wards since they are of our blood."

"But right now I would like to hold you for a little while; it's been too long since I've touched you." Severus nodded, letting the heavy thoughts of the future leave his painted head, and leaned into his husband's strong body. The raven knew his husband was right; only time would tell if they'd done enough to stop people like Dumbledore from damaging their beloved school.

~*~*~*One Thousand Years Later~*~*~*

Severus rested in his portrait within the Potions Lab, thinking about all he'd seen since his death. Things had changed over the years; spells and potions were invented and the Ministry of Magic was formed. But through the years one thing remained the same; Hogwarts. Hogwarts was in essence the same way as it was during the Founders' time.

Yes, classes were added when new branches of magic were discovered; Warding was now an elective students could take during their seventh years and when the number of muggle-borns began to rise an introductory class was added so the newly arrived muggle-raised wouldn't feel alienated in this new magical world they called home.

With the influx of muggle-borns and their ways another class was needed; Muggle Studies. But it wasn't the same ridiculous class it was when Severus attended Hogwarts. No, this class was updated each year to cover the newly created inventions that were available in the muggle world. The onyx eyed man knew many wizards now had televisions in their homes; once they figured out how to make them run off magic and not electricity.

He also proudly watched his descendants come through these halls as students and sometimes they would come back to teach; they made him and Godric extremely proud. Not only were those of his bloodline intelligent they were fair and unbiased. And some of them were quintessential Slytherins; much to Godric's chagrin and Severus and Salazar's delight.

The onyx eyed wizard loved meeting his descendants when they came to Hogwarts; most he met beforehand but some he was meeting for the first time when they attended Hogwarts as first years. Since Severus and Godric lived at Hogwarts they only had portraits within the school so it wasn't possible for them to visit anywhere else. He did sometimes wish that he and his husband had constructed an ancestral manor for their family when they were alive, that way they could visit their descendants.

It just never occurred to them to do so since in their living time their family lived within the castle with them as did their grandchildren when their twin boys married and produced heirs. Both he and Godric looked into creating another portrait that would hang within the Gryffindor ancestral home that was located in Godric's Hollow but it wasn't possible.

The spell work for a living portrait needed to be done before the death of the subject of said portrait and well Severus and Godric were long dead before they looked into having another painting commissioned for them. And while it annoyed Severus that he couldn't visit his family he lived with it, knowing at some point he'd meet the ones carrying on their family name eventually.

However, it wasn't just his family members he watched out for. The long deceased Potions Master took note of the people he knew from before he travelled back in time when they came to school. So far the only ones he saw that he knew well enough was Lucius Malfoy and the three Black sisters but they weren't the same people he knew when he lived.

Oh they were still reserved, stoic, and ambitious Slytherins but there was no cruelty or maliciousness in them. It amused Severus greatly to watch Lucius chase a Hufflepuff around, attempting to court the poor, shy Puff. In the end, though, the adage of What a Malfoy Wants; A Malfoy Gets rang true and the adorable, little Hufflepuff by the name Gregorio Genovese succumbed to Lucius Malfoy's charms and sickeningly sweet romantic gestures.

It still amazed Severus how making changes to Hogwarts all those years ago could alter the future so much but he was happy that it worked out in the end. The Houses worked well together but of course friendly competitions were still held, most enthusiastically from what Severus saw. The Four Founders remained involved with the students and faculty, always there to offer advice or have a chat.

But most of all the Founders conveyed the message of working together despite our differences; pushing the idea that together they would rise and divided they would fall. This point of view was not only relevant at Hogwarts but for the wizarding world as a whole; Severus saw what a war could do to the magical world when he was young and he never wanted to witness such destruction again.

The Ministry of Magic was, as usual, a cradle of bureaucratic bullshit but it wasn't the mire of corruption and incompetence it used to be. Severus attributed this to the fact that the people graduating Hogwarts were accustomed to dealing with people far different from them and in doing so learned to compromise when they disagreed.

Not to mention Severus believed that the students graduating from Hogwarts were far smarter than they were when he graduated. He knew this for a fact since he spoke to the acting Headmaster every year when the final grades came in and mentally compared them to what they once were in his original time. There was no comparison to be had; the students in this revamped time were miles ahead of those in his original time and that made all the hard work worth it.

Yes, all he went through before he came back in time to be with Godric was worth it and he had no regrets, not a damn one. All of his trials and pain led him down the path that allowed him to meet the love of his life; a man he still loved more than he could explain.

That difficult path led him to love, family, and peace; most definitely no regrets to be had on his part. And if for some reason the world outside the school went to hell in a hand basket Hogwarts would still be there to educate, support, and protect the next generation of magical minds.

_**Wellllll that's all folks! Not 100% happy with this chapter but oh well it is what it is. I really don't like writing epilogues but this story seemed to need one. And I kind of lost interest in this fic after the last chapter...but I did my best.**_

_**I really hope you all enjoyed the story and if anyone is following my other fics I'll be updating them soon...hopefully. Life is insane for me right now so time is not on my side but I'm trying to get something types up and posted for you all. Anywho, that's all for me!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own**_


End file.
